Isaac (5devildragons) Backstory
5devil's Lore Not born, But made! Back in the time way back when magicians used arcane magic, one decided to try something new, he wanted a son. That man named Jhon Harkins would do anything for one, so he used the arcane magic to his advantage. One day he went outside, backyard of his small house, on a hill he took a simple weed and tried many things that were not useual methods of magic. Most plants died and he was very disapointed, he wanted to give up, but knowing his fate of dieing alone would not let him, He continued to cast strange spells on his little plants in his yard, all failed for hours and hours months and months he tried over and over. Then, one day he had his luck changed he discovered something litarally magical. He was now Seventy-Nine and he didnt want to die withought seeing what would happen, But after a year of patient waiting, he gave up... He ripped the small pant out of the ground, Soon after thrusting it into the water! Years more passed and the little thing just when the old man was about to die, sprouted a little round ball at the top of it and had itself rooted to the ground, The old man saw the thing only sprout a flower and said, "even if you arent what i hope you will turn out to be you are still my son...", That same night he died of a heart attack, That flower grew and got bigger until it was no longer a flower but a small rift in magig itself, a Flux wich is a glitch in magic was their. This small being grew into a man shaped object and was just small, and forgotten, because noone knew where the man died or barely who he was, noone came over their. And soon that little being took the place of a man, lost in the land of deandroc, way after the age of amgic finished, he was alone. Soon after he saw a small light heading towards him in the distant "What is it" The young boy said naked and cold, It was a ship and it was inhabiting Deandroc for this new junlelike country to flourish. The young boy was too afraid to hop abourd the ship so he waited. Soon he decided "This may be my only chance of survival" The boy hopped up on the ship and soon after it sailed off. The poor ship, was sunk soon after take off from Deandroc, Pirates had attacked it and he and a body, were now the only reamaining parts of it. Tears flowing from the boys face, a pirate took him up and threw the poor naked boy in the brig! Thier his life had a turn meeting his soon to be best friend Lazarus, They spoke and had fun as young boys. Soon their luck kept getting better, "Bang" they heard on their ship sinking in the process a young girl saved him and his friend from a watery grave. From then on, this kid found his and his friends age was eight he was only five the, the nice girl was nice enugh to put them in comfy beds and give them good food. This is where his beleifs became made. The young girl told them about a religion called Cayorinism, the belief of Cayorian making all and fairity to all. They loved all races from then on. After that, a few days after they reached a crouded country named Ceardia that was their hometown but not their home country. The young boy had to deal with the captains orders, He damanded to know where he came from and where his parents are. The young boy said "I... I dont know sir" The captain questioned him for a few hours, The young boy didnt have any answers and was very bad with the english language. The captain had one last question. "Fine then at least tell me your name" The boy then said "I.. I never got one" The captain screeched in rage that the boy had no answers, not even how he got to that country before it was discovered. After calming down the captain said "Ok im sorry for getting mad but, would you like a name?" The boy shrieked with joy "Yes yes! Please I would love one with everything I have I would love one" The captain said after then "What about Isaac" The captain said, The kid then, charrished the name from then on. About at the age of twelve he discovered his strange ability to mimic races, He only could do it every so often due to the amount of energy it wasted. He and Lazarus both found it very fasinating. That day he dicided to go back to deandroc to figure out his last name and where he came from, At the same second he had a flashback still not knowing how or what he was seeing from in what point of view, But he saw it and knew his last name, Isaac Harkins, From then on this name lived with him through all of his journeys and at the same time so did Lazarus, Moving back to Deandroc to discover Morsefer and Lewis, And many strange ruins, they made their lives their until they had to move after their leader died and the faction went to waste, Lewis was gone and they had to continue their journey elsewhere so they decided to do so and from then on Lazarus and Isaac Harkins made their own way of life... Back in the same place he did not know he was made in. ( I suck at grammerp so please dont judge (I bet you will judge just because i wrote this :D) Thank you)